Infant seats manufactured from molded plastic and other materials to generally conform to the shape and protect a small infant are commonplace. These seats have become even more commonplace with the recognition that such seats, as designed for use in conjunction with safety belts in an automobile, reduce the risk of injury during an accident. Many states now have laws which require use of approved infant seats for children below a certain age while traveling in an automobile.
Infant seats which are not utilized in automobiles are also commonplace. These seats provide a comfortable environment, particularly for an infant who is not yet able to sit erect. The seats usually incorporate a molded plastic seat area with a back support which is inclined to a position wherein a small infant is properly supported. A combination support/handle is usually included which may be rotated to a position so that it can be used for carrying the infant seat.
Many of the newer infant seats which are utilized in automobiles are designed as two piece units. The infant seat includes a base which is secured in the automobile by the seatbelt and a removable infant seat portion which is releasably secured to the base during use in the automobile. This design allows the parent or care giver to simply remove the infant seat from the automobile with the infant still comfortably therein. This is particularly useful when the infant is napping. Parents benefit by being able to transport an infant who is sleeping comfortably in the infant seat as they move from the automobile into a public facility, such as a restaurant. Thus, the removable infant car seat may be utilized in the same way as the non-motor vehicle infant seat.
It is very common to see parents or care givers carrying young infants in an infant seat at public places, such as restaurants, churches, doctor's offices, and any other family-oriented public places. The infant seats provide a convenient means for carrying the young infant while comfortably supporting and protecting the infant. The infant seat also provides a resting place so that the parent need not hold the infant at all times when they are too young to sit unsupported.
Once in a public place, the parent utilizing the infant seat faces the problem of finding a safe and adequate spot to place the infant seat with the infant resting within. Most surfaces are not designed to adequately hold and secure the infant seat. Table tops or benches or chairs generally do not provide adequate surface area for holding the seat.
Thus, in many instances, the infant seat may be accidentally bumped or tipped, resulting in injury to the child. These problems are particularly evident in a restaurant. The infant left strapped in an infant seat and placed on the table or on an unsecure chair or booth seat is exposed to the risk of being accidentally pushed over or being burned by hot food and drink. If the infant seat is placed on the floor, the child faces similar risks and the additional risk of being tripped over by staff or customers. Standard high chairs available in restaurants are not suitable for small infants.
Infant seats are also utilized within the home. It is many times desirable to place the child in the infant seat while attending to tasks, such as cooking, cleaning or caring for siblings. It is desirable to have a safe location to place the infant seat during these times. Placing the infant in the seat on the floor may result in someone tripping over the infant while many places of higher elevation, such as chairs or countertops, do not provide adequate surface area. The infant seat can readily slip off such surfaces or be bumped off such surfaces. As with other infant care products for home use, the utility of the device when outgrown for its main purpose is also an issue.
Accordingly, the need exists for a foldable cradle for supporting an infant seat which may be utilized in public places by patrons or in the home by those who prefer to place their child in such infant seats. The foldable cradle should include means for safely securing the infant seat within the cradle at an elevated height to make the infant seat highly visible. The foldable cradle should also secure the infant seat from accidental tipping and allow placement of the infant seat near the parents, yet away from hazards, such as hot food or drink. For home use, it is also preferable that the seat have other utility when the infant outgrows the infant seat and no longer needs the foldable cradle. It is also preferable that the infant seat cradle be foldable and readily stored to minimize use of floor space when not in use.
The present invention addresses these needs as well as other problems associated with the use of infant seats in homes or public areas. The present invention also offers further advantages over the prior art and solves problems associated therewith.